The present application is directed to the art of battery charging and, more particularly, to systems and methods for charging and pulsating batteries.
Various deposits, such as lead sulfate deposits, often are generated as byproducts of the electro-chemical reaction that takes place when a battery is discharged. The accumulation of such deposits within the battery may degrade the operation of the battery and, if sufficient accumulation is present, may reduce current flow to unacceptable levels.
Pulsation devices have been developed to counteract the accumulation of such deposits by applying pulsation energy, such as radio frequency energy, to the battery. Without being limited to any particular theory, one of which is described immediately below, it is believed that pulsation energy breaks down the accumulated deposits and facilitates ionic current flow between battery plates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for pulsating batteries, while limiting undesired side effects.